(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-operated speech aid, and more particularly to a multifunctional speech aid.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 9, in most cases, for a patient suffering from a general throat malignant tumor or throat cancer, the lesions produced in the larynx (throat) 100 are removed, and, for the patient to emit sound, the patient must undergo additional surgery to create a new stoma 201 that connects a disconnected larynx 100 to a trachea 400 of lungs 300. Referring to FIG. 12, a cover cup 501 of a speech aid 500 is used to to cover the surgically created new stoma 201. The fingers are used to hold the upper end of the cover cup 501, and a sound guide tube 502 is held at approximately four centimeters of the surface of the tongue in the comers of the mouth. The air exhaled by the lungs 300 passes through a pronunciation rubber piece 503 of the speech aid 500 (as shown in FIG. 11). Movement of the mouth portion speaking normally is used to emit speech sounds.
In addition, referring to FIG. 13, to improve the shortcomings of the aforementioned speech aid 500, some companies attached a gasket 600 to the front end of the cover cup 501 using glue. When the gasket 600, made from sponge, covers the new stoma 201, wearing the speech air 500 is more comfortable and will not easily leak air. However, hot water cannot be used to disinfect the sponge gasket 600, and bacteria propagate easily after a long period of usage. The gasket 600 attached using glue also easily comes apart and separates from the hard shelled cover cup 501. Furthermore, the gasket 600 on the speech aid 500 is provided with a connecting hole 601. The single size connecting hole 601 is only suitable for use with the new stoma 201 of single specifications. If the dimensions of the new stoma 201 contracts, then the connecting hole 601 of the gasket 600 is unable to seal the new stoma 201, thus limiting use thereof. Moreover, when speaking and breathing, the speech aid 500 must be taken off, and after the new stoma 201 takes in air, the speech aid 500 is then again made to cover the new stoma 201, and only then can the patient speak. Hence, for a patient suffering from a general throat malignant tumor and has undergone laryngectomy or after complete laryngectomy, then the patient must wear a tracheostomy tube. When speaking, the speech aid 500 must be positioned in line with the new stoma 201 to avoid misalignment and leak air, which makes wearing the speech aid 500 even more difficult for a new patient.